


The first thing to do is wake up

by FallOutStucky



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Shops, Confused Steve Rogers, Early Mornings, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Hungover, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Peggy met Steve and Bucky on a cold Sunday morning in a way she least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first thing to do is wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a series of tweets about how this exact thing happend to someone.

There's nothing in the world Peggy hated more than Sunday mornings. Well, there's nothing wrong with the Sunday morning itself, more with the fact that it happened to be right after Saturday night.

Since she's gone to college someone always dragged her to some kind of party or bar or ... well some place with lots of alcohol. So if she liked it or not, most Sunday mornings meant sleeping, being hungover and eating lots of chunk food while watching Netflix in bed. Either Peggy herself was the victim of alcohol withdrawal and the lack of sleep or she took care of her friends who were.

This Sunday, the latter was the case. Last night they had been invited by her friend Howard who was a multi billionaire and therefore lived in his own apartment in Manhattan instead of the college dorms like the rest of his friends. From time to time he liked to throw excessive parties to which all his friends were obligated to show up for. In that case, Peggy, her best friend and roommate Angie as well as their friends Dottie, Jack and Daniel cramped together in the Minivan Daniel's Mum lend him from time to time and drove to Manhattan.

This time Peggy had been the designated driver, meaning that apart from the loss of sleep she was feeling pretty good when she woke up around seven, sleep interrupted by some loud noises from outside their window.  
She was glad she'd took the extra half an hour and showered last night after returning home and transporting Angie into bed. Everything would've been perfect if she hadn't been craving one of the sugar cane cappuccinos from her favorite coffee shop. The only one near campus that was opened on a Sunday morning.

She sighed deeply. See here was another thing Peggy hated about Sunday mornings: the endless stream of people having the same idea as her and making their way to the shop causing it to be totally overfilled every god damn Sunday morning. But not even all those people would get between Peggy and her cappuccino. She rolled out of bed and sneaked as quiet as possible to not wake Angie towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she had changed her pajamas into jeans, boots and a thick woolen pullover. Throwing on her favorite red coat and as well as a dark blue scarf and the fitting beanie on, she exits the dorm.

It's unusual cold for the second week of October but apart from Peggy there are still a fairly high amount of people walking around Campus. On first sight Peggy can divide them between those who are just now making their way home, those like Peggy on a mission for coffee or food and those just being the kind of abnormal people who were way to motivated and fit and wake up early for fun on a Sunday morning.

Ten minutes through the cold and Peggy had reached the coffee shop. As she expected, as soon as she stepped into the shop, she wasn't able to move even a tiny step. Neither forward nor backwards. The entire thing was cramped with still half asleep zombies waiting for their coffee.

She sighed. At least it was warm in here. Besides there was nothing to do than just accepting her fate of half an hour standing in cramped space, breathing in the disgusting musky deodorant of the man on her left only barely covered by the scent of coffee and baked goods when she turned her head slightly down and to the right and listening to the conversation that the attractive black guy had with someone on the phone.

Settling down for a long time of waiting, she put her now warm hands out of the pockets of her red coat and began studying the big black board with the range of offered pastries for something to bring back for Angie.

Well, her roommate was always a sucker for chocolate, so maybe the double choc chocolate cookies or a piece of the torta caprese were a good choice. Though on the other hand, banana bread was always a safe bet with her, especially if she'd been drinking the previous night...

Due to the dullness of waiting and the to early hour after only three hours of sleep, she zoned out a bit and almost didn't realize how the line moved forward or how a tall blond man pushed his way through the crowd. She only even recognized him because suddenly her hand was held by a much larger and much colder one.

"Oh man, this is crazy! Why are so many people in here? Is this normal?", the person it belonged to stated.

"Uhm...?" Peggy looked down at the intertwined hands, then up at the man who was doing the same.

Well…hot damn. The guy was freaking hot but also extremely adorable? Alone the tired baby blue eyes currently staring at her and the pouting lips were enough to make any woman or man weak in the knees but paired with his messy blond hair, the chiseled jaw paired with from the cold flushed cheeks and the superhero like physic someone could easily swoon in his presence.

Even though she had no idea who the guy was, he didn't seem like a creep, just genuinely confused. His clothing contributed to that. Of course, it was fairly early but hot guy was standing there in the middle of a full coffee shop in plaid pajama pants, a red zip hoodie with a white dress shirt underneath and dark green plush Yoda slippers. He's also not at all prepped for the cold outside without a coat or scarf, not even wearing a hat, Peggy notices.

Okay, now she really wanted to know what's up with the guy and why the hell he's holding Peggy's hand.

She's just about to open her mouth and ask as another hand crept into her field of vision, softly tugging at the fabric of Hot Guy's hoodie.

"Honey, you're holding the wrong hand."

Both Peggy and Hot Guy turned around to look at the man behind him.

And Jesus what is it with the incredibly handsome people in this coffee shop? While Hot Guy was all soft, almost pretty, the other man had more of a rough edge to his attractiveness. His eyes were of an equally blue shade but his hair is darker and longer, his face framed with stubble and cheekbones as sharp as a knifes edge. Instead of a pout his lips were formed into an amused smirk. He also seemed a lot fitter and coordinated in his thick blue Parker, scarf, beanie and finger less cloves.

 

Hot Guy Number 1 looked from Hot Guy Number 2 back to Peggy.

"Mhm. You're not my husband?", he asked still extremely confused.

Peggy shook her head. She was still figuring out if she should be upset because Hot Husband Number 1 thought she was a man or flattered because he somehow thought her equally good looking with the specimen that was Hot Husband Number 2.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!", Peggy said at the same time as Hot Husband Number 2 said. "We are sure."

While his left hand was still holding Peggy's he lifted his right one, tapping it to her forehead and then drawing an invisible line towards himself, tapping against his arm about an inch below his shoulder.

"You're to small..."

Then his hand softly stroked Peggy's cheek and her jawline with a puzzled look on his face, drawing a chuckled out of her.

"Hell you're not even a guy!"

Then he turned awkwardly because he was still holding Peggy's hand to stroke Hot Husband Number 2's cheek as well. His confused look turned into a satisfied one as he leaned forward and just planted a kiss on the other man's lips.

"Yep, you're my husband!", he stated obviously proud of himself.

Hot Husband Number 2 let out a deep laugh and pushed Hot Husband Number 1's bangs, that have fallen into his eyes out of the way. Peggy smiled to herself about the simple but so affectionate gesture. 

"What if I wasn't me too? That would've been a bit awkward, don't ya' think? And don't say you recognized me I know without your glasses you're blind enough to mistake a tree for a person, we've been there!"

The blond just shrugged turning his grin towards Peggy and holding their hands up. "I'm already holding a complete stranger's hand. To kiss another stranger would only fit to the embarrassing reputation I made for myself."

Hot Husband Number 2 shook his head, rolling his eyes in a way so affectionate Peggy didn't know was possible till now. Then he shot an apologizing glance towards Peggy.

"You know", Hot Husband Number 1 said, staring at their linked hands. "I kind of feel obligated to finish this whole coffee shop experience with you now."

Peggy shook her head, smiling. "If this is your way of getting me to pay for you, no way!" No matter how hot and adorable you are.

His pout was back on and he let Peggy's hand drop. As soon as he turned to his husband the brunet was too, shaking his head.

"Hey, no I'm not paying for your extra large chocolate caramel macchiatto with double whipped cream and three apple cinnamon muffins!", he rattled down the order as if he had memorized and recited a million times before. Which he probably had.

"Oh man, come on, dude."

"Don't call me dude, we are married, god damn it."

Hot Husband Number 1 let out a pained groan and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest like a sulking child, as suddenly the guy in front of them who had long abandoned his phone turned around, extending his hand towards the blond.

"Here take my hand dear sir, I'll by you all the muffins you want!"

With a winning smile Hot Husband Number 1 grabbed the other man's hand and joined him in the line, shooting a sulky look back to Peggy and Hot Husband Number 2.

"At least someone cares about me."

Hot Husband Number 2 just shook his head, a rather adoring than annoyed expression on his face and made a step forward to stand besides Peggy.

He extended her hand towards her.

"You're not gonna hold it, are you?", she asked eyebrow raised in a daring smirk.

The man let out a barking laugh. "No, just gonna properly introduce myself."

"Well then." Peggy took his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Peggy."

"Nice to meet you, Peggy. I'm Bucky and this walking menace over there…" He nodded towards where Hot Husband Number 1 was now friendly chatting with his new friend. "…is my husband Steve."

"Nice to meet you two as well. Can't say I've met someone in a similar way before."

"Well I wish I could say the same thing, but weird scenarios like this one are just the top of the iceberg of what comes with being life long friends with that punk."

Peggy grinned. "I bet."

"Listen", Bucky began, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry. We haven't had much sleep tonight, I'm pretty sure Stevie's still a bit drunk and he left his glasses at a friends house last night, so he really was that confused. I hope we didn't make you uncomfortable."

Peggy shook her head smiling up at Bucky. "No. Not at all. Like I said it's a very unusual way to meet someone but definitely not an unpleasant one."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
